Things Get Miserable!
by Mayonaka Kitsune
Summary: A collection of IZ song parodies based on songs from the musical Les Miserables. Boredom made me do it! Currently, only two songs, but more to be added later.
1. A World I Long To Know

This is my first IZ song parody, and the first IZ fan-thingy I've submitted here. (I have real stories still in the works, though.) And I will tell you right now – if you are unfamiliar with the music from Les Miserables (the best musical ever!) you might not enjoy this near as much. (And even if you are, you might not. :P) Chances are I'll probably make a separate submission for any non-Les Mis song parodies I may make in the future, and keep this pure butchered Les Mis goodness. I'm also hoping to put in at least one song for each main character. Keyword: hoping.

And no, I'm not bothering to ID the characters… it should be pretty obvious as to who's singing what. ;)

Oh, and Invader Zim and characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The songs these parodies are based off of also dwell in the realm of not-mine-ness. The parodies themselves are the product of extreme boredom.

On with the torture!

(EDIT 8/19/05: Changed a line I wasn't happy with. :P)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

World I Long To Know  
(Castle on a Cloud)  
--------------------------------

There is a world I long to know  
A world that accepts and respects me  
Where people see all I can see  
In that world I long to know

Aliens are exposed to all  
Zim has fallen thanks to me  
His secrets now are all on show  
In that world I long to know

There is a medal that I hold  
Dib, a hero at ten years old  
Gaz stands by me, and my dad does, too  
He says, "My son, I'm very proud of you…"

I see a time when things go right  
I see a time when dreams come true  
I won't look back on times long ago,  
Not in that world I long to know


	2. Master of the Earth

Jhonen still owns IZ and all characters. I still don't own the original songs. Don't tell me you were surprised by this?

Oh, and I LIED! This particular song has various "singers," so, yes, I did ID the characters in this one. This one started out well, but I'm not all too happy with how it progressed. Ah well. It still amuses me. Hopefully it shall do the same for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master of the Earth  
(Master of the House)  
--------------------------------

((ZIM))  
Bow down, earth-stinks! Obey my rules!  
The mighty Zim will enslave all you fools!  
As for that Dib, he's worst of all  
Thinking one day that he'll cause my fall!

Why can't he see, that he won't beat me?  
The best invader yet, who so longs to be…

Master of the Earth, giving out orders  
To a horde of humans that I have conquered!  
Ruling over all, realizing my dream  
Showing to the Tallest that I am supreme!

Glad to show Dib some mercy  
What the heck, I can be nice.  
But then I'll take it back and  
Infest his giant head with itchy lice…

Master of the Earth! Look at them all run!  
Set some things on fire and begin the fun!  
Crush a building here, squash a human there!  
Glad to have that stinkin' teacher out of my hair!

Everybody praises my name!  
Everybody's supreme lord!  
Do whatever I say!  
HEY! Now, I'm starting to get bored.

((Chorus: HUMANS))  
Master of the Earth! That's what he'll become!  
The mighty Zim will soon be ruling everyone!  
What a happy guy! Isn't he so great?  
He's the coolest ruler that we've had to date!

Everybody's sworn protector!  
Everybody's bestest friend!

((ZIM))  
If that's what you think, then  
JEEZ! You deserve to meet your end!

Look at them, GIR! Pathetic and crude  
Eating that horrible, disgusting earth food.  
Their meat burns so much, so does their rain  
Everything here only brings Irkens pain.

This useless world of filth, this stinking ball of dirt…  
Is begging to be ruled, with a reign… of… hurt!

Humans everywhere! Humans all around!  
Oh, how I long to crush them into the ground!  
Tell them I'm normal, that I'm just a kid  
But when I rule them all, boy, will it be splendid!

Classmates may laugh at me now  
But who'll be laughing in the end?  
Just wait until I'm master,  
Oh, such pain that you can't comprehend!

Eat your nasty food! Play your little games!  
Enjoy your world before it all goes up in flames!  
Your skool will soon be gone! Your mall and restaurants, too!  
Libraries and capitals just to name a few!

Everything will soon be destroyed!  
So enjoy it while you can!  
Oh! The coming sadness!  
Chaos and utter madness!  
Badness will soon reign over the land!

((Chorus: HUMANS))  
Master of the Earth! That's what he'll become!  
The mighty Zim will soon be ruling everyone!  
What a happy guy! Isn't it so neat?  
To have a guy like him ruling is such a treat!

Everybody's sworn protector!  
Treats us all with love and care!

((ZIM))

You've got to be kidding –  
DIB! What are you doing over there?

((DIB))  
I used to think that Zim was a real threat…  
But, jeez, it's been so long and he still hasn't won yet…

"Master of the Earth?" Zim, you don't mean you!  
You couldn't conquer a world the size of my shoe!  
Evil little mind, stupid insane plot…  
Yet at every turn, you are always caught!

Don't even know why I bother  
You're more trouble than it's worth!  
What an insult to us!  
Sending down this clown to conquer Earth!

((Chorus))  
((HUMANS:)) Master of the Earth!  
((ZIM:)) It will be so neat!  
((HUMANS:)) He will rule as all –  
((DIB:)) Never! He must be beat!  
((HUMANS:)) Ruler of the apes! Leader of the swine!  
((ZIM:)) Everything on this ball of filth is mine!

((ZIM))  
Everybody praise your ruler!  
Oh, how I am filled with mirth!  
Give your master a great, big hand!

((DIB:)) Everybody make a stand!

((ZIM and HUMANS))  
Everybody give a hand to the Master of the Earth!


End file.
